The Return of the Phonix Born
by scooter752
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter, Charmed, and Supernatural. I'm not that great at summaries so read the first chapter and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

The Phoenix-Born.

AN: I think the idea of the phoenix born is mine but the characters are not.

Chapter 1: Memories

Year 2001:

A young man sat on his bed late at night in the orphanage. It was almost his 16th birthday and the headmistress of the orphanage said that he could take his drivers test. Now he knew that he wouldn't get to drive anything but it was a just a milestone that each person met in their lives. To say he was excited would be like saying an elephant is big. Midnight finally came, the boy was now 16.

It was then that it happened, the memories from a thousand years of civilization. His defeat of the demon at Babylon. His foretelling of Christ. His life as one called Moses. And then it came to him, what he was. He had been called many things in the past. Angels, gods, demons(this time period was the worst). He knew what he was, He was a Phoenix born.

So here is his story, at the beginning of time the people of the earth were given free will, his kind were the safeguard of the Light. The only problem was that some of his brethren thought themselves greater than mere guardians. His brother, Lucifer, led a rebellion against the Light and cause so many of his family to fall. He had cried for the ones he had lost and for the ones he had destroyed, for he was no mere Phoenix Born, he was the first created. He was named Michael.

The way of the Phoenix Born is that in times of need they will be born and change the course of history. Michael was born as Moses, John the prophet, and even Zues, but that is a different story. Now he was born Zach Johnson, an orphan in Los Angeles.

The next morning he woke up with a big head ache and a whole lot of energy.

"Well time to find my brethren there is a storm coming. He stood in the middle of his small room and a bright light consumed his body. He was now changed, He was bigger standing near 7 feet tall and broad shoulders. He had hair as bright as the sun and eyes the color of the sky. Yet that was nothing compared to the bright gold wings that sprouted from his back.

With a rush of wind he tore through the ceiling, Zach or Michael had things to do.

Seven Years Later:

With little luck Zach has found none of his brethren. It seems that the darkness has found a way to block the memories and inheritance of the Phoenix Born. Without there memories or their powers they just live and die without completing their task and leaving the world in darkness.

Zach was now currently in England trying to track down a Harry Potter. It turns out that Harry defeated a Dark Lord. Rumor has it that this Voldemort tried his hand at immortality and could have been a fallen without his memories. From all of the reports Zach had come to believe that he was Belal.

'I can't think of anyone who liked torture as much as him.' Thought Zach as he walked down Diagon Alley. When he saw something that opened his eyes. It was Harry Potter but there was something different about him. His eyes were a vibrant green. There was only one being that had that color eyes and it was Uriel.

Zach quickly made his way through the crowd and to Harry. It seemed that there was a crowd around him and his wife. She looked to have curly brown hair with brown eyes. Zach got to the crowd and said the words to awaken the Phoenix Born inside of him. When he spoke them a bright light was unleashed upon the alley. Zach saw his chance and took it. He quickly swept in and grabbed Uriel and his wife and flashed them to the flat that he had been using in London.

Harry, or Uriel, finally came to and his wife was frantic.

"Harry, Harry are you alright. Please wake up."

Zach took the time to try and calm her nerves, "He will be alright he just needs time to assimilate his memories from past lives. There is something you need to know about Harry. He is not a being of this Earth. He is what is known as a Phoenix Born."

At this name the woman gave a start. "You mean he is an angel." Her eyes started to sparkle.

"Not just any angel, he is my brother Uriel. Second only to me in sheer power and will. He was known as the defender of the Light. We fought many battles together and it is no coincidence that it is he who defeated another of our brethren. Yes it is my thought that Voldemort was one of the Phoenix Born that fell from grace."

The woman was about to speak when she heard Harry waking.

"Wow I feel like I got hit in the head by Michael."

Zach seeing the chance to greet his brother said, "You shouldn't have tried to steal my sword." He just smiled as the realization of his comment hit Harry.

"Prove it, show me your form." Zach obliged and he shifted with another bright light Into his winged form.

At seeing this Harry clapped his hand to his chest and said, "Orders commander."

"Come now brother, we have yet to exchange stories there will be time for battle in the future." Zach said with a chuckle, Uriel was always one for a fight.

Harry, or Uriel, told stories of his youth and then finally introduced his wife Hermione Potter. Zach heard all of the exploits and knew why Harry had entered all of these dangerous situations. Uriel was notorious for seeking out the darkest of places to shine the light.

Uriel then spoke, "Commander, what is your story. Why did I not receive my inheritance when I became sixteen. My battle with Belal would have been easier. I didn't even have my sword." As he said that a flaming sword came into being in his hand. Uriel looked lovingly at his instrument of Justice.

Zach then spoke, "I can sense a plot by the darkness. I only wish I knew a better way to find our brethren. If only the Master was here he would know, but I can't commune with him. It is as if he is trapped here on earth. He will not answer my calls."

It seemed that a light came on in Harry's mind. "I know where he is. Fawkes."

There was a flash into the apartment and there before them was a majestic Phoenix. Both Phoenix Born immediately dropped to their knees and knew that this was their master, their creator.

In the Presence of the two warriors the Phoenix started to transform into what looked like a copy of Dumbledore.

The two warriors of the light both stood in awe of the presence and power that stood before them.

"My sons, it is good to be released from my bondage. I must tell you that your brother Lucifer has been released from his prison. It is he who managed to trap me in my phoenix form. And it is he who has placed a darkness over all of your memories, all except you Michael. You must find your brothers and bring out their memories. For Lucifer must not be released upon this world.


	2. Gabriel

Disclaimer: Not Mine

AN: Here is chapter 2. I didn't remember where dean and Sam were when Dean died so I will skip ahead to Sam hunting with Ruby's blade. Here is Chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Gabriel

Sam was depressed, no not just depressed he was pissed. It seemed that no amount of demon killing would fill the hole in his heart that was left behind by his brother. Sam couldn't believe that he had lost Dean. They had known for a year and still it wasn't enough time. And they were so close. This Lilith Demon was after his blood and she used Dean to try and get to him. To top it all off the visions he had been receiving about a year ago were coming back. But these visions were strange there were two men but they had wings coming out of their shoulders. After digging through everything magical and occult he found what he was looking for, the Phoenix Born.

The Phoenix Born were a thought to be mythical race that was created to protect Earth. It is even where the idea of angels came from. To put it plainly they are angels in pretty much everyway. Even the fallen angels. Come to think of it so of the demons he has exorcised could have been these fallen. 'But what's the deal with holy water.' Sam thought to himself reading more.

So Sam had done the research now he just needed to figure out why these two Phoenix Born were in his head.

'Well nothing clears my mind like a little hunting.' Sam thought as he drove his brothers beloved car down the road. Sam had tracked a banshee all the way from Tennessee to Minnesota. Tonight was going to be the night that the fat lady sang, but hopefully the ear plugs he brought would help.

He pulled the car off to the side of the road. It was an old abandoned farm house. From what Sam read in the papers and his research it led him to believe that the banshee was setting up shop here. One might think that someone going up against a banshee would take more than a knife but Sam had figured out that the knife work on more than just demons and he was getting pretty good.

Sam walked the shadows ever vigilant of impending doom. He pulled the barn door open as softly as he could but what was waiting inside was utterly shocking. There was the banshee's lifeless form but that was not the shocking part. It was being held by one of the two men that had plagued his visions of late.

Sam was on his guard. He didn't know what these two wanted with him and he knew his visions were never really nice. These men could be demons masquerading as Phoenix Born.

CHANGE POV

Zach and Harry stood there hoping with the tiniest of hopes that Gabriel would remember them. But judging from the stance that he took that was a big N O.

Zach tried first, "Gabriel, it is me Michael. This Here is Uriel, surely you remember us." After the introduction Zach said the words to awaken Gabriel, but nothing happened. Zach was shocked, never in all the millennia of his existence did an awakening fail.

"Gabriel, what did you do. What could have stopped the awakening."

"Oh, you mean why am I not possessed. Maybe it is because of this." Sam said showing Zach the tattoo that he and Dean got to protect themselves from possession.

"Oh, Gabriel why have you done this. You have stopped my from awakening your memories and powers. We need you, Lucifer has been awakened. He is breaking free of his prison."

"You can't possibly mean Satan, that is just a fairy tale. There is no such being. I mean the toughest demon I have been up against is Lilith.

At that name both of the angelic warriors did a double take.

It was Harry who spoke now, "You have tangled with Lilith. That must have been hard for you."

"Of course it was hard, she is the one who held my brothers contract. We were so closed to killing her but she got away and my brother was dragged down to hell." The words that came out of his mouth him visibly shaken.

"That is not what He means brother. Before she fell from grace, Lilith was your wife. It killed you that she sided with the betrayer. Samael betrayed us all but he took from you that which was most dear to you. Though I can't say that I'm sorry she was banished to hell. She took My Azreil away from me. I know what it is like to lose that which is most important to you." Zach said as a single tear fell from his eye.

These two were whack, not only did they keep calling him Gabriel but they insisted that he was married. To the demon that took his brother away no less.

"I don't know what you two have been drinkin but keep it away from me. I have never had a wife."

"What can we do to prove that we are trustworthy." Said Uriel.

Sam was thinking and then a light bulb flashed in his mind, "You can sit through an exorcism, if you are who you say you are and not a demon you will be fine."

Both Zach and Harry agreed as they were confined to a devil's trap.

Sam not knowing that the trap didn't work went on with the exorcism. The only problem is that even though he said everything right nothing was happening. Then he got really scared when he finished and there the two men stood still very much unchanged. What was even more freaky is that they just walked out of the devil's trap.

"Ok, I don't know how you did it, but I guess I could let you have five minutes of my time."

So Zach and Harry condensed there lives and past lives down into one five minute cram session. To say that Sam was shocked would be an understatement.

"So your telling me that I'm some sort of angel but because of Lucifer my memories didn't come back to me. I have just been living my lives and dieing without accomplishing my tasks." Sam looked on only to see their heads nod. "That has got to be one of the craziest stories I have ever heard." Sam could only laugh now. But what happened next changed his mind. The two men stood up and with flash of light before him stood two gigantic men with wings. They both radiated power and justice.

"Ok, so what do I have to do."

Zach came up to him and looked down when he said, "Just trust me."

Zach or Michael brought his hand down to the tattoo and with a few mumbled words there was another flash of light.

There before them stood Gabriel full of past glory. A steely smile on his face.

"It is good to see you my brothers, it has been a long time."

The three warriors embraced and Gabriel spoke once again. "It seems that my dear wife has not just taken from you Michael but also from my human body. She has taken my human brother. We were very close. And another thing, I think you should know what Lilith said to me in our last encounter.

Flashback

"Ah Sammy boy, you should have known you never had a chance. You don't even have your sword. And tell you big brother the next time you see him, that Lilith says hi and that she didn't die." and with that the demon was gone and left only Sam with sorrow.

End Flashback

"Now I can only assume that when she said big brother she meant you Michael. Because Dean had already been dead. So you know what this must mean."

"Azriel is alive."

Tell me what you think


End file.
